De defectos, virtudes y Placeres culposos
by Mari yuki Taisho
Summary: Hay cosas que el mundo ignora olímpicamente de los miembros más jóvenes de la afamada, conocida y heroica familia de magos Weasley. Aquellos muchachos podían ser hijos de héroes de guerra pero eran unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes al fin y al cabo, cada uno con sus diferentes defectos y virtudes, cosas que los volvían únicos y originales.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: De defectos, virtudes y Placeres culposos.

**Summary**: Hay cosas que el mundo ignora olímpicamente de los miembros más jóvenes de la afamada, conocida y heroica familia de magos Weasley. Aquellos muchachos podían ser hijos de héroes de guerra pero sobre todo eran unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes al fin y al cabo, cada uno con sus diferentes defectos y virtudes, cosas que los volvían únicos y originales.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados de la grandiosa y única J.K. Rowling, creadora del fantástico universo de Harry Potter.

Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y únicamente la diversión para sus fanáticos.

Ahora sí: **¡A leer!**

**_Victoire_**

Muchos definirían a Victoire Weasley como la chica más guapa que conocen, una señorita perfección, refinada y muy bien educada, pero, aunque muchos no lo crean, aquello es solo una fachada.

La fortuna le sonrió desde el momento de ser concebida al ser hija de una bruja con ascendencia de veela lo que le aseguraba la belleza, pero no todo en la vida es perfecto, siempre hay un punto en el que la perfección acaba e inicia la realidad, algo muy dudoso para aquellos que en ella solo ven a la chica rubia de ojos celestes, piel pálida y hermosa sonrisa blanca enmarcada por unos labios ligeramente gruesos y apetecibles, con un envidiable acento francés, pero, como dije antes, al momento de ser concebida Victoire tuvo la suerte de su lado, pero esa misma es la suerte que le jugó una treta, ella podrá fingir ante medio mundo que es una vegetariana, alguien que no concibe el comer carne, pero aquello es una mentira, la mentira más grande que Victoire Isabelle Weasley ha dicho y hecho en toda su vida, porque ella ama comer carne, pero amigos, ella prefiere la carne cruda y todo gracias a los pequeños genes licántropos de su padre, Bill.

O sí, la carne cruda es el placer culposo de Victoire.

**Nota de autora: **Hasta ahora esta serie de Drabbles se va a centrar en los primos Weasley, si desean que incluya a personajes como Scorpius Malfoy, los gemelos Scamander, Teddy Lupin, Alice y Frank Longbottom y personajes originales, por favor diganmelo en los comentarios.

Por cierto, la actualización de los drabbles será una vez a la semana los miércoles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dominique**_

Ella nunca fue la hija modelo que Fleur hubiera deseado, nunca tuvo los modales y el refinamiento que Victoire siempre mostro, nunca le gustaron los vestidos ni las faldas, nunca le gusto el color rosa ni ir debidamente peinada.

No, ella nunca quiso jugar a ser una señorita perfección como su hermana, ella era un alma libre, una rebelde sin causa, la oveja negra de la familia como muchos dirían, aunque, en este caso, ella sería la pelirroja.

Pero Dominique, sin importar que, siempre se veía genial a los ojos de los demás siendo ella, rompiendo reglas, luchando por sus ideales sin importar que fuera necesario para lograrlo porque muchos dicen que "El fin justifica los medios", pero Dominique es especial, sabe que reglas puede o no romper y cuando hacerlo, porque ella es como el fuego, como una gran llamarada tan viva y llena de energía, tan poderosa que nadie es capaz de plantarle cara y salir ileso en el intento.

Muchos dirán que al ser pelirroja y totalmente opuesta a su hermana ellas serían rivales declaradas, la siempre bien portada Victoire contra la siempre rebelde y única Dominique, pero todo el mundo se equivoca, no hay hermanos en el mundo más unidos que Dominique y Victoire, ni siquiera las mellizas Molly y Lucy igualaban su unión, tampoco lo hacían los gemelos Scamander.

Porque no hay par de hermanos o hermanas que infunda más miedo que Dominique y Victoire unidas por una venganza.

O sí, pobre de aquel desafortunado que sea la victima del dúo rubio-pelirrojo.

Chicos y chicas que vivan en Mérida, Yucatán, México, pido su colaboración para poder encontrar a mi querido perro, responde al nombre de Chocolate, se perdió el jueves de la semana pasada, por favor compartan la siguiente imagen; Foto.

. ?fbid=1125662570793387&amp;set=a.108822912477363.14376.100000489632721&amp;type=1


	3. Chapter 3

**_Louis_**

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho que dice que la belleza cuesta?

_Louis Weasley es la prueba viviente de esto._

De niño todas las niñas querían estar con él por ser un niño demasiado lindo a la vista, rasgos finos, hermoso cabello rubio, hermosos ojos azules, sonrisa traviesa, ¿Quién se podía resistir a él?

Creció siendo el delirio de las abuelitas, cachetes blanditos y listos para ser apachurrados no se ven en todos los niños, misma razón por la que continuamente ostentaba las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas y rojizas, razón de más para que los niños lo molestaran diciendo que él era una niña más.

Definitivamente su infancia no fue la mejor en esos aspectos, pero ahora, a la edad de 15 años, Louis Weasley es considerado como uno de los mayores Playboys que alguna vez Hogwarts haya tenido la dicha de ver.

Llamado el sex simbol por excelencia de la casa Ravenclaw, superando con creses a los gemelos Scamander y se encuentra en el puesto número dos de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, únicamente superado por su primo, James Sirius Potter.

**_Definitivamente ser guapo es cosa de familia._**

Pero la belleza no garantiza amor o amistad verdadera, tampoco lo hace el apellido Weasley.

Él es un mujeriego, un chico que, después de tantos fracasos en el amor, ha decidido compartir su belleza con el mundo, ha decidido repartir su amor a las chicas sin ser demasiado elitista.

Él ya no es un chico de relaciones duraderas, lo máximo que duran sus relaciones es un mes o menos, pero, a pesar de saber que su corazón posiblemente salga lastimado, entrega todo de sí por aquellas chicas afortunadas con las que emprende algo serio, porque aunque ya no lo parezca, Louis William Weasley es un soñador enamorado del amor, un chico que anhela encontrar a esa chica que logre ver debajo de la fachada del chico mujeriego y lo encuentre a él.

Aunque nadie lo sepa, él es un soñador.

Perdón, me había quedado sin internet


	4. Chapter 4

**_Molly_**

Frente a su padre juega a ser la niña perfecta que no rompe regla alguna, la que siempre cumple con las normas y no se mete en líos, pero, queridos amigos, esa es solo una fachada más.

Todos sabemos que solo se vive una vez y que si no lo aprovechas en su momento, si no te atreves a cumplir tus sueños en ese momento, quizás luego no tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Muchos dirían que en las fiestas James y Fred han de ser el alma, queridos, están muy equivocados.

La fachada de ratón de biblioteca engaña y Molly Abigail Weasley solo quiere divertirse y ser feliz, equivocarse y aprender, caer y levantarse, reír, soñar, llorar y surcar los cielos en su escoba.

Quizás todo esto suene a que la chica es de lo más extrovertida, divertida y aventurera, nada lejos de la realidad si lo preguntan, pero Molly esconde un gran secreto, está enamorada de su primo Fred.

Dicen que el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña, quizás sea cierto, tan cierto como que Molly usa lentillas por que odia las gafas, cosa que comparte con James, Albus y Lilian Luna, pero todos tienen un punto –además del uso de lentillas– en el que todos coinciden; Están dispuestos a arriesgarse por amor y salir victoriosos en el intento.

Por cierto; Molly pertenece a Slytherin, al igual que Albus, mientras que James y Lilian Luna sienten una extraña e indescifrable atracción por unos miembros de dicha casa, ¿Curioso, no? Parece ser que el uso de lentillas, el amor y la miopía tienen algunas curiosas coincidencias, aunque, bueno, eso se queda entre familia.

Perdón, me quedé sin internet :/


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lucy_**

Oh, pobre Percy, tus hijas no son las prefectas perfectas que tu hubieras querido, pero, bueno, ambas chicas saben bien como ponerte la venda sobre los ojos y seguir siendo ellas, rebeldes y soñadoras, únicas y originales… ellas.

Lucinda Ginebra Weasley es la chica más artística y colorida que Hogwarts ha conocido hasta la fecha, irreverente, divertida, soñadora, creativa, pintoresca, bromista, entre muchos otros adjetivos definen a esta romántica empedernida chica metamorfomaga con delirios de cupido, o sí, ella es una chica eternamente enamorada, pero tiene un pequeño detalle; está enamorada de un imposible, de un inalcanzable.

Para muchos Lucy puede ser definida como una joven extrovertida, pero, ojo, no la pongan cerca de Matthew Nott por que la torpeza, la timidez, el tartamudeo y múltiples sonrojos se apoderan de la tierna metamorfomaga de cabello azul y soñadores ojos azules.

Cualquiera pensaría que la chica tendría un diario donde escribiría todas sus fantasías con el apuesto chico de cabello castaño e hipnóticos ojos verdes, pero eso no es así, quizás su naturaleza romántica a engañado a alguien, pero esta tierna y dulce chica de dieciséis años es aún más profunda que un diario -a pesar de tener uno y, efectivamente, plasmar sus sentimientos y pensamientos en él -, la influencia del abuelo Arthur Weasley le ha afectado al igual que el gusto por los artefactos muggles y, en el caso de Lucy, el gusto por la música.

Dueña de una preciosa y dulce voz, Lucinda escribe sus propias canciones basadas en sus vivencias, en sueños y fantasías, en lecciones que día a día la vida le va dando, porque quizás un día ella logre vencer sus miedos y estar al lado de aquel chico que tanto le roba el sueño, pero mientras el tiempo transcurre hasta aquel anhelado día ella canta sus sentimientos algunas noches en la torre de astronomía o en medio del campo de Quidditch o los jardines, por que para ella la vida no siempre es un cuento de hadas donde todo se resuelve con magia, esta ayuda, claro, pero tú debes luchar y esforzarte para que esto suceda, quien sabe, quizás un día no muy lejano Lucy se encuentre tocando algún instrumento musical mientras canta aquellas melodías para Matt, para aquel chico que tanto la inspira a soñar.

Vaya Ravenclaw resultó ella ser.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Ok, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quieren que ponga a otros personajes a demás de los Weasley?

Me refiero a Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy, Lorcan &amp; Lyssander Scamander , Alice &amp; Frank Longbottom y personajes creados por mi como lo es Matthew Nott.


	6. Chapter 6

_**FRED**_

A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan, Fred Weasley II no es ningún mujeriego, coqueto sí, ni quien lo dude, pero mujeriego definitivamente no.

Después de todo aquel risueño, bromista, travieso e inteligente chico oculta un gran secreto… Fred está enamorado de su prima Molly II, una chica divertida y libre, una chica que ama romper las reglas y vivir el momento.

A Fred solo hay tres cosas que lo enloquezcan hasta la medula, la primera y más importante para Fred es Molly y su afán por romper con los estereotipos -aunque está tenga el mismo don con la comida que la abuela-, en segundo lugar se encuentra el volar en su escoba y el quidditch. Oh, como ama Fred el volar en la escoba mientras juega al deporte mágico por excelencia. Y, si bien, también está el hacer bromas, esas son las cosas que más le gustan a Fred II, esas son las cosas que lo enloquecen.

Pero hay cosas que, definitivamente, nadie sabe de él, tales como que es un novio más sobreprotector que celoso, es un poquito celoso, pero más que nada es muy protector, tanto o más de lo detallista que es con Molly, y que su gusto favorito es regalarle una rosa blanca a Molly cada vez que están juntos o tienen una cita, mismas que aparece, literalmente, por acto de magia.

Si bien, Fred tiene una pequeña fascinación por las caras que pone su preciosa y amada Molly al recibir cualquiera de sus regalos y detalles.

¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo! A aquellos que leen la historia, a aquellos que la tienen entre sus favoritos a pesar de que no comente, a aquella personita especial que comenta en la historia, realmente, quiero agradecer por el apoyo que me han brindado, por lo mismo espero de todo corazón que les hayan gustado los personajes que he creado, en el futuro es posible que haga una historia sobre la tercera generación -a demás de presentaciones- por lo mismo les pido a los lectores que por favor me compartan sus opiniones acerca de los personajes y de las ideas a futuro.

¡GRACIAS!

Hola, si quieren ver las fotos de los personajes por favor entren a la siguiente página: www . potterfics historias / 180632


	7. Chapter 7

Roxanne

Duele saber que la gente solo te escucha o se acerca a ti por tu apellido, duele saber que para muchos sólo eres Weasley, un miembro más del tan afamado clan de magos, de héroes de guerra, que eres sobrina de aquel que derrotó al señor tenebroso.

•

•

•

La gente es muy cruel, solo se fijan en las apariencias y eso lo que mas le puede doler a una chica soñadora, a una niña ingenua que cree en las mentiras crueles que la gente dice, duele darse cuenta de que solo te han utilizado para hacerse de fama, para obtener cosas solo por decir que es "Amigo de un Weasley" y luego de la amistad falsa llega el tiempo de quitar la venda de los ojos y llorar al darse cuenta de que, nuevamente, ellos te utilizaron y se burlaron de ti, de tu ingenuidad, de tu gran confianza... de tu inocencia.

•

•

•

Todo niño tiene la ilusión y el deseo de ser aceptado por los demás, de pertenecer a un grupo de amigos, de estar rodeado de amigos, pero es muy triste el tener que darse cuenta de que todo en lo que creías era mentira, que tu mejor amiga solo estaba contigo por tu familia, por que deseaba tener algo de la fama que tú tienes por pertenecer a una cierta familia, que las personas que creías eran tus amigos estaban contigo porque creían que eras como tu padre o tus tíos, porque creían que harías cosas grandes, como tus tíos, y así ellos también tendrían la fama con ellos.

•

•

•

La ilusión es algo fácil de corromper, de destruir y eso Roxanne lo sabe a la perfección, por eso ella ya no sueña con cuentos de hadas, con conocer a su príncipe azul...

Roxanne ya no sueña con un "Felices para siempre".


	8. Chapter 8

**_Rose_**

¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer para demostrar al mundo que no eres como tus padres? Rose ha soportado muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, la chica tiene una gran tolerancia en realidad, pero, si hay algo que Rosebud Alison Weasley deteste con toda su alma, es ser comparada con cualquiera de sus padres.

Todavía recordaba las palabras de su padre aquél primero de septiembre de 2017, aquello fue lo que le dio la primera pauta para demostrar al mundo que ella no era como sus padres.

"_― Entonces ese es el pequeño Scorpius– dijo Ron con la voz entrecortada – Asegúrate de ganarle en todas las pruebas Rosie, gracias a Dios que heredaste el cerebro de tu madre – _

_― Ron, por dios santo – dijo Hermione mitad enojada y mitad divertida – No trates de volverlos unos contra otros, antes de que siquiera empiecen la escuela – _

_― Si tienes razón, lo siento – dijo Ron, pero volviendo a meter la pata dijo - No te hagas muy amiga de él, Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casas con un sangre-limpia –"_

¿Quién diría que la hija de Ron –odio-a-los-Slytherins– Weasley y Hermione –sabelotodo- Granger quedaría en la casa de Salazar Slytherin y sería la mejor amiga y novia del hijo de Draco Malfoy, enemigo declarado del trio de oro?

Aquello había iniciado como una muestra al mundo de que la chica era distinta a sus padres, podía tener la inteligencia de su madre, sí, pero eso no quería decir que fuera ella, por ende, si había alguien que sacara canas verdes tanto a la directora Minerva McGonagall como a todos los demás profesores de aquel gran castillo esa era Rosebud Alison Weasley.

Pero cuidado, no hay que decir su nombre completo a menos que se desee pasar de una semana a un mes en la enfermería, total, ella tiene el carácter de Molly Weasley al enojarse y, si se aprecia la vida, lo mejor es no hacer enojar a la pelirroja.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la tardanza, a causa de problemas de salud no había tenido oportunidad para publicar, pero eso ya es historia. **

**_Hugo_**

Quizás no haya otro Weasley más interesado en la naturaleza como lo es Hugo, ahijado de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, quizás se deba a ellos la eternamente latente curiosidad por el mundo, el estar siempre investigando sobre plantas y criaturas mágicas y no mágicas.

Si bien comparte con su abuelo Arthur la fascinación por las cosas muggles, quizás sea él el nieto que más dolores de cabeza ha causado a la abuela Molly al traer siempre un animal o planta diferente a la madriguera, o bien, aquellos eran los mismos dolores de cabeza que causa a su madre, Hermione Weasley –de soltera Granger–, al llegar siempre con diversos animales a casa, convirtiendo está en un zoológico.

Hugo siendo tan distraído o bien, pensando únicamente en conocer más de sus amadas plantas y animales, no se da cuenta del amor, ignorando a todas aquellas chicas que intentan algo con él, pero es que, en la mente de Hugo Arthur Weasley, solo hay lugar para una chica y esa es Alice Longbottom.


	10. Chapter 10

**James Sirius**

Bromista y mujeriego, esas dos palabras definen a la perfección al primogénito de los Potter.

Conocido por ser el chico más sexy de todo Hogwarts, capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa Gryffindor, cofundador de los Nuevos Merodeadores bajo el apodo de Cornamenta muchos dirían que esta destinado a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley junto a Fred, su primo favorito, pero eso es lo que la gente ve en el, un chico guapo narcisista y mujeriego que gusta de jugar bromas a todos, pero James es mas que eso, pues que guste de rendir homenaje constantemente a aquellos a los que debe su nombre es solo una parte de él, a fin de cuentas James tiene un gran y oscuro secreto; ama los objetos muggles y la leer, o sí, detrás de la fachada de chico malo James esconde un gran cerebro y una gran curiosidad por los objetos muggles ¿Quién lo diría?

El gran James Sirius Potter lee a hurtadillas y le fascinan las cosas muggles.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Albus Severus_**

Ser el hijo de Harry Potter puede ser algo molesto realmente, en ocasiones suele ser genial, pero hay que saber diferenciar que personas te quieren por lo que eres y quienes por lo que significas, ser "El hijo del Niño que venció" puede ser tan bueno como malo.

Eres uno de los más populares solo por quien es tu padre, suele ser un problema en realidad pues si no controlas tu ego puedes terminar por ser alguien arrogante, pero, afortunadamente, ese no es el caso de Albus Severus Potter, porque él tiene la astucia para poder descubrir fácilmente las intenciones de las personas para con él y su familia, quizás es por eso mismo que el es quien se encarga de dar la aprobación definitiva para los pretendientes de las chicas, siempre buscando que aquel que quiera estar con su hermanita Lily Luna o cualquiera de sus queridas primas debe pasar por diversas pruebas que demuestren que él vale la pena para estar ya sea como amigo o pareja de ellas, lástima que Roxanne nunca le haya hecho caso y siempre se dejara engañar por zorros disfrazados de ovejas, mismos que reciben su escarmiento de manos del mediano de los Potter, quien siempre encuentra los puntos más débiles de aquellos que osan lastimar a alguien de su familia...

Quizás es por eso mismo que Albus quedó en Slytherin, porqué él es quién sabe descifrar a la perfección a las personas aún mejor que Molly o Dominique, por que es él quien se encarga de castigar de forma justa y memorable a quién se lo merece.

Quizás esa sea la mayor virtud de Albus, su gran sentido de la justicia que lo ha ayudado a demostrar al mundo que no todos los que están en la casa de las serpientes son malos por naturaleza ni los Gryffindor son todos buenos.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Lilian Luna_**

Princesa Potter, ese es el apodo predilecto de la pelirroja de ojos cafés, la niña de papá.

Ella es bromista, divertida y amante de la diversión, algo muy común para una miembro del afamado clan Weasley.

Sobré protegida y mimada Lilian sabe que muchos de los que están a su alrededor son interesados, personas que buscan beneficiarse de lo que significa ser amigos de un Weasley o mejor aún, de un Potter. Ella sabe a quién darle su verdadera amistad y a quien no, ella sabe que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella sigue siendo una niña mimada y sobre todo una amante empedernida de la moda, de los bolsos y accesorios, de ir siempre al último grito de la moda, porque Victoire y Dominique al ser veelas se ven bien usado la ropa que quieran aun sin un gramo de maquillaje y despeinadas, pero no hay nadie ni el mundo muggle ni en el mundo mágico que supere a Lilian Luna Potter en belleza y estilo de vestir, y aquel que lo logra es únicamente por llevar sangre de veela corriendo por sus venas y, señoras y señores, eso no cuenta.

O si, la moda es el Placer Culposo de Lilian Luna.


End file.
